Structural studies are in progress, concerned with minor components of the streptovaricin complex, with the polyene antibiotics hamycin, aureofungin, vacidin A, partricin, candimycin and eurocidin, with the peptide antibiotics berninamycin, antiamoebin, emerimicin, zervamicin, and minor components of the bacitracin complex, and with scopafungin. Biosynthetic studies are concerned with the aminocyclitol antibiotics neomycin, spectinomycin and steptomycin, with the diazaanthracene antibiotic nybomycin, with the ansamycin antibiotics geldanamycin and streptovaricin, with the acyltetramic acid antibiotics streptolydigin and tirandamycin, and with pactamycin and lomofungin. Synthetic efforts involve neomycin, streptovaricin, nybomycin, streptolydigin and tirandamycin. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: J.M. Liesch, J.A. McMillan, R.C. Pandey, I.C. Paul, K.L. Rinehart, Jr., and F. Reusser, "Berninamycin. I. The Structure of Berninamycinic Acid," J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 299-300 (1976). P. V. Deshmukh, K. Kakinuma, J.J. Ameel, K.L. Rinehart, Jr., P.F. Wiley, and L.H. Li, "Protostreptovaricins I-V," J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 870-872 (1976).